Alternative Ending
by JD2390
Summary: As the name suggest, this is just an alternate ending that I thought about Railgun S, it's a one-sort, so I hope you enjoy it.


**Hello there, i really don't know what to say here, so i hope you like the fanfiction, it's the first one that i made, so please take it easy on me.**

* * *

September 2, after everything that happened, the nightmare that was the last few days finally ended. Seeing how everyone was happy and fine, Mikoto can't stop smile at the scene in front of her, thinking: *It's good to see a happy end in this story.* And then everything turn black and she wakes up in a bed.

Mikoto can't understand what's happened, Why she was there? Since when she was there? and What happened with everybody?, questions like this start to come up in her mind while she looked around the room, and when she decided to get out of the bed and look for answers a nurse opened the door. *A nurse? Why a nurse it's here?* while Mikoto was thinking, the nurse looked to her and with a smile said: "Looks like someone finally wake up, you give us some troubles while you was sleeping."

"Sleeping? Who are you? Where am i?" Mikoto said while trying to sit on the bed, but soon felt her head hurts, the nurse put her back lying on the bed and said: "Take it easy, you're not fully recovered yet, and answering your questions, as you can see, i'm a nurse and you are in the hospital that is most know for have a frog-faced Doctor working here."

After lying back to bed, Mikoto continued to asking more questions, "What happened to me? For how long was i asleep?" Mikoto said trying to understand the situation. "Well, some days ago, when you was going back after come here for meet someone, you suddenly fainted and was hospitalized, since then you slept for 2 days and today is august 26." The nurse said casually while doing the check up waiting for the Doctor that was called. "August 26? So it means that everything that i passed through was a dream?" Mikoto said shocked with the situation and the nurse said with a smile, "Well, i don't know what are you talking about, but until some moments ago, you was sleeping."

And so the conversation continued until the Doctor get to the room, after some exams and medication, he explained what caused her hospitalization: poor diet, along with the accumulation of too much stress. When she asked if they tried to wake her up, the Doctor said that they try using some medicines, but the result wasn't good, and for precaution, they only used the necessary components for the treatment of her body and waited for her to wake up on her own, and Mikoto, embarrassed, understood what he said. She discovered too other things, like the fact that 'Aritomi Haruki', at least that's how Mikoto knows him, in reality is only a doctor in that hospital, and 'Febrie' is the daughter of one of the patients there.

07:00 PM.

When night came Mikoto was discharged from the hospital and together with Kuroko, as an escort in case she fainted again, they come back home. While they're walking, Mikoto thinks about everything that happened in that dream, that she should really start becoming more dependent on others, she knows that not everything will as well as in a dream, but her friends will not betray her, and if she does not start to depend on them, who else could she do this? And suddenly the face of a certain spiked hair boy popped up in her mind, making her blush and trying to don't make her friend on her side realize what is really happening.

* * *

August 26, 09:00 AM.

A certain spiked hair boy was called to the hospital that day, it seems a certain frog-faced doctor, who is known of him, called him to take an exam because of a certain 'fight' that boy had some days before and so he was wondering if the boy was recovering well. Some time before the exam start the boy was walking by in the hospital and ended up seeing something that caught his attention, in one of the rooms was someone that he knew, a girl, but he did not know which one of her was there, the one that he met before or any other clone (long story), so seeing her appearing being sick, he goes to her to know if she having a fever or something like that and put his right hand on her forehead. Suddenly a nurse comes up and rebuked him because he should not disturb other patients.

After he finished his examination the doctor said he is recovering well, but should rest more and not doing more careless things, and so after that the boy goes back home to feed a certain nun that makes him more poor everyday. While seeing the boy going back home, the frog-faced doctor receives a call asking if he can give his approbation, and he answers: "As long as this is to help the boy to rest, I give my approval." In the other side, the person say: "He goes to the beach with the family, then there is no problem."

And with this, without he knowing, the destiny of the poor boy that went home was sealed, making in the next day he receive a certain approval requiring him leave the city, and not even the fact that after he leaves the hospital, the girl seemed to wake up from her dream and was confused about where she is.

* * *

**Well, with this i finish the story, i really hope you have liked what you read, and Thank you for reading. See you in space cowboy...**


End file.
